Game Map and Special Zones
The Game Map is your main navigation interface in the game. You start at your home base and will see nodes representing star systems scattered all around you. Clicking on a star system commands your carrier to travel to it. Moving your carrier consumes fuel, and the amount consumed depends on the distance traveled. Your current Fuel quantity is displayed on the upper left part of the screen. The initial fuel capacity is 100 units, which can be increased to up to 600 units by upgrading the fuel tanks on the skill tree. If you run out of fuel, the carrier will not be able to travel and the player will have to wait to be rescued, making it crucial to replenish the fuel supply before it runs out. Fuel is sold in star bases, smuggler's bases, beacon merchants and can be found while exploring gas planets. When you land at an unexplored star system it initiates a two-stage exploration process: STAGE ONE * COMBAT AGAINST ENEMY FLEET: Every system has a fleet of enemy ships, which are indicated by a '!' triangle symbol. In most cases, traversing to a new star system will trigger an attack from the opposing fleet found there. The system arbitrarily compares the strength of your fleet to the enemy fleet present, and shows an estimate of the difficulty of the battle. The range of difficulty rating are: "Very easy", "Easy', "Average", "Hard", and "Impossible". If the player's fleet is significantly stronger than the enemy fleet (when difficulty is rated as "Very easy"), the enemy fleet will remain in orbit instead of attacking the player, making the battle optional. However, If the target star system is within the border of an undefeated faction, the enemy fleet will always attack you regardless of your fleet strength. Wining the battle allows you to access stage two, while losing the battle or selecting retreat before the battle begins makes your carrier return to the nearest safe star system. STAGE TWO * EMPTY: There is nothing else to do in this system, except planet exploration. * WORMHOLE: Indicated by a black circle with a gray border to the upper-right of the node. You can enter the wormhole for free to be transported to a different system instantly at no fuel cost. * STAR BASE: Also referred to as FACTION CAPITAL. Indicated by a star symbol around the node. You encounter a Faction Base. They are normally guarded by very powerful ships, but they can have very valuable loot available. If beaten the system converts to a store and workshop. * FLAGSHIP: Indicated by a red drone symbol in a circle to the upper-right of the node. You encounter a Flagship, described as a "Huge Military Vessel". These are very dangerous, very powerful massive ships but if you can manage to destroy one you can get very good equipment and resources from which ever faction was controlling the area. If beaten the system converts to an EMPTY type. Flagships in these systems respawn after about 24 hours so are a good source of treasure and experience. * MILITARY BASE: Indicated by a yellow star within a circle to the upper-right of the node. For a fee of stars you may level up your ships. The cost depends on ship class and its current level. The level of ships is limited by the level of the military base which is half of its LY distance. Star cost formulas for leveling up ships in military base : - Frigates : 1 + (0.05 * ship level) rounded down - Destroyers : 1 + (0.10 * ship level) rounded down - Cruisers : 1 + (0.12 * ship level) rounded down - Battleships: 1 + (0.15 * ship level) rounded down - Capital ships : 1 + (0.20 * ship level) rounded down * SURVIVAL(GAUNTLET): Indicated by a red skull within a circle to the upper-right of the node. You can choose to fight up to 100 ships gradually increasing in strength, the final 3 ships are usually flagships. The gauntlet ends when all of your ships are destroyed, you Escape or you kill all 100 enemies. The more enemy ships you destroy the bigger the reward at the end; this can be one of your best sources of rarer equipment early on, and a good way to level up weaker ships since experience is guaranteed as long as you do some damage. If you complete the gauntlet, it has a cool down time of 4 hours. * ARENA: Indicated by yellow crossed swords within a circle to the upper-right of the node. - Pre 0.13: For some credits, you can choose a ship to go into 1 v 1 battle. Your opponent will be much higher level and can be from non- to 2 x veteran, including flagships. If you win, you'll get 2 times the money you paid, and the arena will level up, increasing payment/prize and enemy power (enemy type changes too). Enemy level depends on the level of the ship you've chosen, and distance to home. This is one of the only places where you can find a Flagship in a zone with a planet. - 0.13 up till now: This is the place where you can battle other players' AI-controlled fleet from over the Internet. + Registration: The game will registered you with your current Google Play Games account and current fleet you're having(Internet connection required). After successful registration, you can start finding and battling other players' fleet. You will also start with 100 Fleet Rating upon first registration. + Battle: The game will search for players close to your Fleet Rating, and you can change opponent for free. Challenging an opponent will cost 1 attempt, with 10 attempts in total that gradually restore overtime. Once all attempts are spent, you can wait or pay 5 Star Credits to buy 10 more. Ships on each side are chosen at random. In this match you cannot switch ship mid-game, and can only call for more enemy ships. Each round lasts 90 seconds until next enemy ship arrives. When the last enemy ship enters, you have 270 seconds to win the match or automatically lose. Winning will award you Battle Point(Purple Skull) which can be spent in the "Choose your reward" section. Battle Point can be calculated by Opponent's Fleet Rating divided by 1000 round up. Your Fleet Rating will also increase/decrease upon winning/losing. + Training: Here you can do training matches with your own fleet to test their strength and weakness. No reward nor punishment will be given upon ending the matches. + Rewards: Here you can spend the Battle Point you earned to acquire rare modules. All modules found here will be gold, and each Arena node will have different set of modules. * ABANDONED STATION: Indicated by a red Death Star inside a circle. This allows you to explore an abandoned station, guarded by a fleet of the powerful Daazen faction. Beating it grants you Daazen research points, some rare loot, and significant experience. These encounters can be as difficult as the flagships, and are deliberately more difficult than an encounter at a typical Daazen node would be, accounting for level. If beaten the system converts to an EMPTY type. * CHALLENGE: Indicated by a yellow trophy cup within a circle. A 1 v 1 battle where you are not allowed to use your regular fleet. You are forced to use a rather weak ship with a default layout (shown on bottom), against a more powerful enemy (shown on top). Both ships are level 0. During battle, there is a timer. If it reaches zero, the screen will turn red and you will start taking continuous damage. If you win, you receive a reward, and the arena "levels up" shown by an added star. Each higher level presents greater challenges and greater rewards, up to a maximum of 5 stars. The matchups are almost universally unfair against you; some put you in a short-ranged slow ship against a long-ranged fast ship, so you'll need to use every trick in your disposal to beat them (usually involve luring the enemy ship to hit and killed by asteroid). If the highest difficulty is beaten, you'll be reward with Star Credit and high grade loot, and the system converts to an EMPTY type. * MULTIPLAYER BATTLE (obsolete): Indicated by two blue people icon within a circle. Here you can battle other human players either over the internet, or via Bluetooth. The current game version does not seem to have this properly implemented (please correct this statement if you got it working.) * BEACON: A beacon can be found in the same system as any of the other Stage Two possibilities. Indicated by a pulsing node if you've purchased a Star Map and a pulsing trio of dots when inside the node, i.e., where one accesses shops and planets. When investigated it most often is an enemy ambush (Sometimes an enemy fleet identical to the initial enemies, otherwise a few other random ships but a few levels higher then usual, also with the same rewards, but you will also get a Star Map), a fleet without fuel which you can attack or give fuel for a reward, an abandoned ship that you can repair for Credits and take with you, or a Trader to shop with (always has a Star Map for sale) or attack (high difficulty). NOTE: If you attack traders there is a probability of not getting a Star Map, so if you rely on Beacons for exploring the map don't shoot at them. You can also get a Worm Event, which will say that you have come across a Wormship, which you can either attack or ignore it. I would recommend attacking it as it yields many high-tier modules and large amounts of credits and stars, and it is relatively weak as it can be quickly destroyed via quantum detonator, or quick volleys from larger missile launchers. Category:Game Features Category:Stub